


The Ugly Tree Mug

by A26



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Eren, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Levi, Dom/sub, Eren Is a Little Shit, Eren Is a Tease, Eren is the king of little shits, Established Relationship, Grinding, I don't even know what to tag this, Light BDSM, Love Bites, M/M, Making Out, Mild Voyeurism, PWP, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Riding, Safe Sane and Consensual, Smutcember, Top Levi, Topping from the Bottom, mild exhibitionism, sub eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 21:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8914123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A26/pseuds/A26
Summary: The one time when Eren calls Levi 'Daddy' and they both find out he actually enjoys it. It turns into a thing.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [key_to_levis_heart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/key_to_levis_heart/gifts).



> This is 2 of 3 of my smut fic giveaway! I've not written this kink before like this, so we'll see... 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Levi always thought himself lucky for ending up with his partner Eren. He had never been particularly sociable so found it hard dating. When Eren showed up and sort of refused to be anything less than part of his life, no matter how socially inept the man felt himself to be, it made him feel relaxed and comfortable. Comfortable enough to let the stupid brat closer than he’d let anyone before. 

He was comfortable with Eren, so they ended up pursuing a relationship with one another. Eren initiated everything at the start, making all of the first moves until Levi was confident enough that his own advances wouldn’t be turned down. Their trust built with time and Eren consistently showed Levi that he would be there for him no matter what they went through. 

They had their ups and down like all couples did, but the two of them seemed to come out stronger each time, more loving and understanding of the other and generally more and more content as the years passed. They took all the usual steps, moved in together, got a pet plant, experimented in bed. Levi had a proposal planned that, to his knowledge, Eren knew nothing about. He was a master at hiding things, so figured he had this one surprise in the bag. Eren had asked him when he planned on proposing, so he knew it was coming. Levi always told him to ‘wait and find out’. 

Another way in which their lives had evolved and grown together was the development of a particular word. Eren was always averse to people calling their boyfriends ‘Daddy’ and expressed frequently how he thought it was weird and how he didn’t like it. He’d try and coax the same response out of Levi but he couldn’t agree with him. Levi was indifferent at the start. 

Eren would throw it into conversation sarcastically until one night they were having a particularly amusing round of sex and Eren drawled it into Levi’s ear as a joke, only to find his cock twitch with more interest than Levi was ever expecting. So it all began with Eren slowly dripping it into their sex life and Levi would only admit to Eren in private that it was starting to become a fairly big turn-on for him. Especially when Eren pretended to be so innocent when he really wasn’t. 

This led to the pair of them sitting down on their sofa, each with a laptop on their legs as they researched what the kink actually was. Eren had requested that they make it into a thing, something that would spice their lives up a little bit, and the more they looked into it the more the lifestyle appealed to them. 

Levi made it very clear that he wasn’t comfortable with Eren roleplaying as anyone younger than his current age. If he was going to be the Dom, he was going to have very high standards about the rules they set together. He didn’t want Eren to be any less equal to him, and he didn’t want to play their games all of the time. He requested specific moments they would do this to be pre-communicated and details thoroughly discussed. 

Eren suggested setting a few rules that he would follow as the submissive, ones that Levi would be comfortable enforcing. 

They came across a whole plethora of information and suggestions on the internet ranging from diet, lifestyle choices and communication rules, but since they were both open and honest with each other and took care of themselves and each other, a lot of the rules were unspoken because they were already lived. They agreed that they wouldn’t need to enforce such rules if they already both abided by them. 

To begin with their rules were simple. Eren would tell Levi when he wanted him to assume his role as the Dom, and Levi would agree to it or decline the offer. Punishments would never hurt Eren, was one of Levi’s rules. He would use alternate methods such as orgasm delay or edging, possibly even forcing him to come untouched, but he would always let him finish no matter what. 

There would be far more developments in the small adjustment made to their sex life, but they would discover these the more they practiced and played with it. They both agreed that they didn’t enjoy taking it outside of the bedroom unless they had a specific event in mind, like a dinner or a movie. Most of their friends didn’t know they were into this sort of thing, since Levi was often the more submissive personality in general, whereas Eren was more of an extrovert, openly speaking his mind even if it got him into heated arguments. 

That was partly what made Levi enjoy it so much. It was a chance to let go and have Eren bend to his every whim and desire. If he wanted to let his slightly demanding, selfish side loose, Eren was more than happy to let him. Encouraged it, even. He was so perfect and Levi told him frequently, each day passing making him appreciate his company more. 

Eren would sometimes call Levi at work, much to Levi’s chagrin. He’d have to scrunch his eyes together and think of little old ladies to avoid a work boner he couldn’t afford. He didn’t have the luxury of a private office, despite being in management. The nature of said phone calls were often not in the slightest safe for a working environment. Eren had even convinced Levi to take the call into the men’s room one time. Levi had made Eren clean the entire house as punishment. Eren hadn’t been wearing very much more than an apron and a pair of Marigolds. 

Neither of them complained. 

Levi woke up one morning a few days later with a week off work and a few plans to take Eren out for just casual things. They had booked the time off work at the same time to make the most of the warm weather, to get a few things around the house done. 

“Levi,” Eren called from the bathroom, toothbrush wedged into his mouth as he poked his head through the door into the darkness of the room. Levi groaned and rolled over, looking up at him. “You wanna play out a scene today?” he asked with a smile. Levi just pursed his lips and shrugged. 

“Yeah we can,” Levi said noncommittally. It was still usually Eren who initiated things, despite Levi’s increase in confidence over the years. 

“But I want you to really go for it today,” Eren said once he’d spat his toothpaste. Levi could hear water running and he rolled over to get up, stretching out before getting up for a pee. 

“Aren’t we going out though?” 

“We’ve not played while clothes shopping before, I thought it might be fun?” Eren said with that dazzling smile of his he always pulled when he was trying to get his own way. Levi was due to crumble any minute now. 

“Whatever you want, pet,” Levi said, running a thumb against Eren’s cheek gently as he passed him to get to the toilet. Eren just hummed with satisfaction and grinned wider. 

“What do you want me to wear today?” Eren asked, keeping in-character for the sake of the game they had agreed to play. Eren would ask permission for anything that Levi may want a say in. In normal daily life Levi wasn’t intrusive and let Eren be his own person, so thankfully Eren was able to guide a lot of the scenes by asking the right kind of questions. Levi wouldn’t easily enforce rules upon Eren but his lover made it so easy for him, which he appreciated. 

“Maybe I could wear something a little special?” Eren suggested once Levi had returned to the bedroom, the wardrobe wide open as he had a look through. Levi just sat down on the ottoman at the end of the bed and wrapped himself half up in the bottom half of the duvet. 

“This one?” Eren suggested, holding a shirt up to his chest. Levi shook his head. 

“What about this one?” He tried another. Levi scrunched his nose up. 

“I want you to be comfortable,” Levi said. 

“I want to look good for you though,” Eren said, putting on his best disappointed pout. Levi rolled his eyes but otherwise the smile didn’t leave his lips. 

“What about that one you wore to Petra’s engagement party? That was nice.” 

“Ohh, that green one?” Eren said, fishing it out of the closet and holding it up against himself. “Maybe with a pair of jeans?”

“Sounds good to me,” Levi said. 

“You need me to iron anything for you before we go? What are you wearing?” Eren asked, moving over to the set of drawers to choose some underwear and socks for Levi while he was sat on the end of the bed wearing nothing but a blanket. Fortunately Levi’s choice in clothing was a simple one. He was remarkably predictable when it came to dressing. Black underwear and socks, trousers and a shirt. Sometimes he’d wear a roll-neck under the shirt. He’d almost always be wearing some sort of suit, and always looked presentable. 

“Thanks,” Levi said, taking the offered garments and slipping them on. Eren beamed at him and slipped out to give him time to wake up. 

Once dressed and downstairs, Eren had already started a brew of coffee. 

“Do you want to get breakfast out today?” Levi asked. Eren positively lit up. 

“Really? Only if you want to,” he said, sounding hopeful. Levi smiled softly and slipped his hands around Eren’s waist, hugging him from behind. 

“You’ve been such a good boy lately it would be silly not to treat you,” Levi said, giving Eren some space to turn to face him, looking down with a big smile on his face. 

“I don’t know if I can handle this for a whole day,” he said quietly, cheeks flushing a soft pink. Levi pressed himself up against Eren closer, their crotches pressing against each other as Levi’s hands slipped up and around Eren’s neck. He guided his head gently until their lips met, the kiss soft and sweet. Chaste, almost. 

“You’ll just have to be on your best behaviour and not get me all riled up while we’re out.” 

“Or I could just take care of Daddy before we go?” Eren suggested with a smirk and a light peck to Levi’s lips. This man was going to be the death of Levi one day, he was sure of that. 

“Why don’t we have some coffee first?” 

“Then can I take care of you?” 

“It’s me who ought to be taking care of you, Eren.” 

“But I want-” 

“Ah, ah-” Levi interrupted. “What did we say about talking back?” Eren pouted at that. “If you’re well behaved I’ll let you have whatever you want. Can you behave until then?” 

Eren nodded obediently. 

“Good boy.”

The pair enjoyed a cup of coffee and once finished, Eren was staring expectantly at Levi. 

“Yes, pet?” 

“I’m hungry.” 

“What would you like for breakfast?” Levi asked innocently enough. Eren slipped off his chair and crawled over toward Levi on his hands and knees before placing his hands in his lap, sat on the floor before Levi. 

“Permission to touch?” Eren asked, staring at Levi’s legs. Levi set his coffee mug aside and adjusted his seating, parting his legs ever so slightly and getting comfortable. He nodded. 

Eren gently moved his fingertips up along Levi’s calves and shins, hands flattening out against the inside of Levi’s knees as they inched closer ever so slowly. Levi rested back into the comfort of the sofa and watched Eren attentively, curious to see what he would do. His fingertips drew very close to his groin but moved away and up over the tops of his thighs before he could touch. His hands felt like fire against his skin, his nerve endings picking up every single scratch of fabric against his skin caused by Eren’s hands ghosting across his trousers. 

“I want Daddy’s cock for breakfast, is that okay?” Eren asked, looking up at Levi for permission. Levi cupped a hand around Eren’s cheek and he leant into the touch. Levi smiled gently at his lover. 

“Do I ever deny you, my pet?” Levi gently stroked his thumb across Eren’s cheek. Despite always asking for permission, Eren was always very much the one leading the scenarios. He helped Levi a lot and Levi went along with it since it seemed to make Eren so happy. He couldn’t deny it satisfied parts within himself too he’d never known possible, so deemed the whole idea a win/win. 

“You’re too good to me, Daddy.” 

“You’re worth the effort, my pet.” Levi gently stroked Eren’s cheek and smiled at him. Eren’s cheeks turned a soft pink colour and he lit up. Levi always felt himself swell with pride whenever his words or actions would make Eren happy. Giving Eren what he wanted always made him happy, even if Eren wanted him to deny him. Levi was a total pushover for those gorgeous green eyes looking up at him. 

“Just don’t make a mess, okay?” Levi said to which Eren nodded quickly. 

“Of course, Daddy.” 

Levi moved his hand so Eren could do as he wished, stroking his hands flat against Levi’s thighs, up and down, fingertips brushing closer to Levi’s crotch each time. Levi felt himself growing hard at the simple touches, lips parting to let his controlled breaths out quietly. Eren got up onto his knees so his face would level up with Levi’s crotch much easier, his breath hot against Levi’s crotch as he mouthed at his growing erection through the layers of fabric. Levi regretted getting dressed already, but couldn’t get him to stop. 

“Eren,” he said softly. Eren slowed to a stop and looked up at him. “You’ll have to press me another pair of pants after this,” he said, rolling his eyes as Eren grinned. 

“I did some ironing yesterday, they are all done already.” 

Levi groaned at that. “Such a good boy, as always,” Levi said, stroking Eren’s hair and guiding his head back to his crotch to resume, which Eren did, hands unclasping the hook and bar of Levi’s trousers and unbuttoning and unzipping them, kissing at his length through the boxers once the fly was open. Levi helped Eren pull his trousers down his thighs a little, mouth straight back along the bulge beneath his black underwear. 

Levi hummed appreciatively as Eren looked up at him and he gently stroked a hand through his hair, still damp from his shower. 

“You should dry this before we go,” Levi said, Eren not slowing in the slightest, mouthing and sucking along Levi’s cock through the fabric. “We don't want you getting sick.” 

Eren smiled and sat up, fingers hooking beneath the waistband of Levi’s underwear. 

“Can I?” 

“Of course, my love.” 

Eren didn't waste time, tugging Levi’s boxer briefs down his thighs and gently stroking his cock, guiding the tip to his lips where he softly kissed it and dipped his tongue into the foreskin, lapping at the precome that had gathered there during his earlier tease. Levi was hard now, hand still caressing Eren’s neck as he swallowed him down slowly, coating every inch he could reach with his own saliva to ease the friction. 

Levi breathed heavily through his nostrils for the most part, not once taking his eyes off of Eren. Occasionally his lover would tilt his head slightly to look up at him and hum around his cock when discovering he was being watched. 

“Do you want to touch yourself?” Levi asked quietly. Eren looked up at him questioningly. 

“I don't want to dirty the couch,” Eren said, pupils blown wide and his cheeks red as he slowly stroked Levi’s cock in his mouth’s absence. 

“I didn't say anything about taking your clothes off,” Levi smirked as he watched the penny drop in Eren’s expression. His cheeks grew brighter and he slowly returned to his ministrations, free hand disappearing beneath the edge of the sofa where Levi couldn't see. 

“You’re allowed to touch yourself so long as you don't make a mess,” Levi huffed out toward the end, a particularly firm suck making his breath catch in his throat. Eren just smiled around his cock and hummed pleasantly. 

“Promise you won't make a mess?” Eren drew back and nodded before sinking his mouth back down onto Levi’s cock. He wasn't awake enough yet to get him to use actual words. He was enjoying himself far too much to care. 

“Such a good boy,” he mumbled, feeling his guts tighten and his body start to tremble with his impending orgasm. Eren moaned around his cock, spit dripping down past Eren’s hand as it twisted and tugged what didn't fit into his mouth. He’d been a bit too eager before and ended up nearly choking himself, so Levi had swiftly denied him any sex until he could trust him to behave himself and be careful with himself. 

Eren’s shoulder rose and fell with subtle movements as he palmed himself through his pajama pants, clearly reaching his own release. The moment Levi hit his own peak, pleasure wracking his body for a few moments, he could tell Eren had matched him, his mouth falling open around his cock as he came in unison. He was quick to close his lips around the head, keen to not make more of a mess than he already had, managing to capture most of Levi’s come in his mouth. 

Eren slumped against Levi’s thigh and he stroked his hair gently, closing his eyes and soaking up the afterglow. 

“Thank you,” Eren said softly once his mouth wasn’t full, licking his lips as he sat back up. 

“Did you enjoy your breakfast, pet?” 

“Yes Daddy,” Eren smiled blissfully. 

“Let's go clean up. The shops will be opening soon.” 

They went about getting themselves clean and dressed and they decided on taking the train to the main shopping district of the city. Levi had a few suits to collect from his usual bespoke tailors at Maria Square Gardens, and Eren followed along, hand in hand. 

Their scenes were a very private affair, so Levi always reminded Eren to call him by his name in public or with company. It made it that much more special knowing it was just something the two of them shared. To Levi, no one else needed to know their business and Eren respected that, not even discussing his sex life with his closest friends. 

The city wasn't busy, and the weather was nice, so the pair found an outdoors cafe to enjoy some breakfast. Eren would tease his foot along Levi’s leg while slipping his teaspoon into his mouth, slowly licking the cappuccino foam off. 

Levi received little teasing touches and whispers from him all morning throughout their shopping and he surprised himself with his self control. As quiet as the shops were and as riled up as Eren was trying to make him, he wasn't a fan of public affection- let alone sex, so he was able to contain his desires. 

Eren wasted no time in thanking him for his company, his generosity when he bought his lover something and telling him how much he loved him. He also didn't hold back in whispering to Levi all the things he wanted Levi to do to him once they got home. Too amused to suggest Eren stops, Levi just played along and kept him close. He slid his hand around Eren’s waist when they walked or held his hand when they were in a queue. 

Levi promised Eren a movie provided he could keep his hands to himself in the dark, but neither of them could choose something they would enjoy. 

“Next time,” Levi had said with a shrug, to which Eren suggested they put a DVD on when they get home if they felt up to it. 

“That way I don't have to keep my hands to myself,” Eren said with a devilish little smirk. Levi tutted and rolled his eyes. 

“Behave, you,” Levi said. Eren winked back. 

The trip back was fairly quick, and once everything was put away and their purchases admired for a moment, the pair curled up on the sofa together where Levi fell asleep during whatever sci-fi movie it was that Eren picked. He must have slept for most of the film, because when he woke up Eren was nowhere to be found and he had a blanket draped over him. 

Enjoying being taken care of, Levi remained in place for a while, curling into the blanket and rolling onto his side to close his eyes for a while longer. He could hear little clangs and motions coming from the kitchen, something sizzling in a pan and the beeping of the oven settings. Eren must be making dinner. 

He heard the kettle boiling followed by shuffling footsteps from tile to carpet as Eren came into the room with two mugs. He’d bought Levi this horribly ugly tree shaped mug a couple months back and he loved it, no matter how butt-ugly it was.

The conversation had gone something along the lines of:

“I bought you a mug.”

“It's ugly.”

“I can get it exchanged for a different one-”

“Shut up, I'm using it forever.” 

Levi loved that ugly mug, and what better was a good herbal tea to go with it. 

“Here, love.” Eren handed the mug to him as he sat up to receive it before Eren sat down beside him with his own. 

“Thanks, is that dinner I hear?” Levi asked, leaning against Eren’s shoulder slightly. Eren shifted his arm so he could drape it over Levi’s shoulder. 

“Yeah, it's just some steaks and some baked veggies, nothing special.” 

“Sounds good anyway. When’s it gonna be ready?” 

“Twenty minutes or so.” 

They enjoyed their mugs of tea as they chatted until the timer went off and Eren disappeared to finish off the steaks, calling Levi through to the table which Eren had set with a tea light and a small base with a few flowers from the garden. A little bit of red wine with their steaks and they were staring at each other, waiting for the other to say something or do something. 

Eren broke the ice first. 

“Wanna head up?” 

“Yeah.” 

They hurried upstairs, both grinning like idiots, not even bothering with the bedroom door as Eren’s hands found Levi’s waist, tugging impatiently at his shirt as he kissed him deeply. 

It was still early, but neither of them bothered interrupting the urgency. Levi unbuttoned Eren’s shirt as his lover untucked his shirt and vest, hurriedly rucking it up for access to his chest, arms swapping with practiced coordination to get one another undressed. Levi slid Eren’s shirt off as Eren kissed Levi’s neck and Levi carded his hands through Eren’s hair as his pants were pushed down over his thighs. 

“You’ve been so good today,” Levi said as he started taking a few steps back, leading Eren toward the bed. Eren moaned against his lips as he kissed him in response. 

“What's my reward Daddy?” Eren asked, cheeks tinted a lovely pink shade. 

“Whatever you like, my pet,” Levi said, kissing him softly. 

“Really?” 

“How can I deny you when you’re always so well behaved?” Levi practically growled against Eren’s needy lips. Eren panted against his face and smiled brightly. Levi’s heart was already pounding in his chest, the wine having loosened him up a little bit. 

“Tell me I’m dirty.” Eren whined, gripping Levi’s rear and giving it a good squeeze, clearly trying to goad him into talking dirty to him. 

“Eren,” Levi chastised playfully. “Such a filthy boy.” 

“Oh yeah?” 

“Mmhm,” Levi hummed in agreement, hands trailing down to palm at the front of Eren’s boxers which were still on. He groaned lowly at the touch and his hips rocked into the touch. “So needy. Such a desperate pet. I bet you want Daddy’s cock, huh?”

Eren moaned as if he’d been tasting food for the first time in days. Lapping up every word Levi gave him like a man starved. 

“Would you talk to your mother with that filthy mouth?” Levi asked with a grin. Eren smirked and kissed him. It was messy and wet and hungry, and the pair of them growled a little as they fell to the bed with a thud, Eren straddling Levi’s hips and hunching over to assault his mouth once more until he needed a breather. 

“No, but I talk to my Daddy with it,” Eren said, smiling against Levi’s lips. Levi huffed with amusement. 

“Only Daddy?” 

“Only you. No one else,” Eren said, whining as Levi stroked the palms of his hands along Eren’s rear and up his lower back. Eren rocked his hips down against Levi’s and they both moaned. 

“Good boy,” Levi breathed out. 

They exchanged saliva for another few moments before the pair of impatient arousals between them demanded attention. The rock and grind of Eren’s hips was satisfying and pleasurable, but the teasing grew heated and Levi wanted more. Needed it. 

Levi gently pushed on Eren’s chest but had to give him a firmer press of his hands when he refused to budge. He drew away looking confused and disappointed but that was soon gone when Levi told him to get on the bed properly. 

“Strip.” Levi ordered. Eren obeyed, shedding himself of all remaining articles of clothing. Levi did the same, peeling his socks off and stroking himself to make sure he was completely hard as he approached the bedside table, fishing out the lube and condoms. Eren sat patiently at the head of the bed and watched Levi like a hawk. 

“Your choice tonight, pet.” 

Eren smiled lazily and looked thoughtful. Levi crawled back up onto the bed and Eren hooked his legs around Levi’s hips as he knelt over Eren to kiss his neck and chest. Eren’s head tilted to the side to allow him better access and he gently kissed down along his collarbone, threatening to suck hard enough to leave a mark but never committing to it. 

Eren moaned at the teasing, resting his hands on Levi’s shoulders. “Levi,” he whined. 

“You want me to do it huh?” 

“Not there-” Eren interrupted him, pushing at his shoulders abruptly when Levi started sucking hard on the soft skin above Eren’s collarbone. Levi perked an eyebrow, looking at him questioningly. 

Eren’s hand pressed against his own neck, fingers pushing up into his hairline and trailing back down slowly. 

“Here, where people can see,” Eren murmured. Levi moved up, kissing Eren’s neck and he arched and shuddered under the touch, visibly trembling with delight. His pupils were blown wide and his cheeks and chest were flushed, his cock hard and leaking generously between his legs. 

Levi didn’t need to ask if Eren was sure as he craned his neck to the side into the pillows to give Levi a choice of places on where to leave his hickeys. He gently kissed and licked a spot just below Eren’s ear, pulling the lobe between his lips and nibbling lightly between his teeth, sucking on it before returning to Eren’s neck to suck hard on a patch, leaving a dark bruise there. He kissed it when finished, as if in apology, but he knew Eren loved it when he did this. Part of him was pleased to have some evidence on his lover’s warm skin, even if it made him a little uncomfortable in the daylight when his senses returned to him. 

Eren would usually abide by any requests Levi made to cover them if he asked. 

“Have you made up your mind, love?” 

“I want to take care of you tonight Levi,” Eren said in a breathless hurry. Levi hummed and nodded, sitting back and letting Eren guide him into a seated position against the suede headboard. 

“Are you comfortable?” Levi nodded. “Good,” Eren said with a smile, sitting back and stretching his legs out on the bed in front of Levi who was sat cross-legged with his hands in his lap. 

“I want to look after you, so let me do everything tonight,” Eren explained. “Don’t do anything, okay? Just watch.” 

Levi nodded and obeyed, keeping his hands in his lap but refraining from touching himself. He wanted to wait for the pleasure of whatever Eren had in store for him. Eren slowly stroked at his own cock and smiled as Levi’s gaze dropped to watch him, sharp blue eyes occasionally flicking up to meet his partner’s watching eyes. 

“Such a good boy,” Levi said quietly, licking his lips and swallowing. Eren’s eyes followed the movement before slowly rolling back behind closed lids as he stroked himself, toes gently curling against the bedsheets before he slipped his fingers down between his legs to tease at his entrance, the other hand rolling a nipple between his forefinger and thumb until it was firm and pink.

His mouth hung open and he parted his legs as far as they would go as he teased himself, dipping a finger into himself and buying it as deep as it would go while Levi watched the lewd display from the comfort of the headboard. 

“I hope you don’t mind if I’m a bit impatient today Daddy,” Eren said as he opened his eyes and looked up at his love who was practically salivating.

“As long as you don’t hurt yourself it’s okay.” 

“I won’t, I promise.” 

“Good pet.” 

Eren managed to work another finger into himself without any lube, still fairly loose from the regular sex they’d had in the few days prior. He looked an absolute sight, sweat starting to gather on his neck and face, cheeks red and cock straining against his stomach as he lifted his hips to finger himself slowly. Levi clenched his jaw somewhat as he watched the digits disappear into Eren and re-emerge again, leaning over to take the bottle of lube and condoms from the bedside table and rest it in front of him in case Eren wanted them. 

Once he was well prepared he rolled over and crawled on his hands and knees until he was face to face with Levi, asking him kindly to lay on his back, taking the supplies and unwrapping a condom. He bent over and peppered Levi’s stomach and thighs with light kisses and tender caresses before rolling the condom on over his cock and curling his fingers around it for the second time in a day. 

Levi sighed with contentment and stretched out, getting comfortable and letting Eren do whatever he liked. He looked up when he noticed a leg straddling over his hips and Eren guiding his cock toward his prepared rear, rubbing the head against the tight pucker teasingly. 

“I’m a good boy, right Daddy?” Eren asked with a sickly sweet smile. Levi groaned, still a little embarrassed that those words had such a profound effect on him. He nodded and rested his hands on Eren’s thighs, gently kneading them in encouragement for more. He’d been waiting for what felt like ages, and his pulsing cock had only grown firmer at each little whimper or sound Eren would make for him. 

“Fuck, yes. You’re so well behaved for me Eren, such a good boy” Levi ground out as Eren sank down, doing some rewarding of his own type in response. The little shit was good at getting his own way. He knew exactly how to play Levi. He was usually quite a stern man, but where things came to his younger partner, he was a total pushover. 

“Anything for you Daddy,” Eren said as he slowly sank down onto Levi’s cock, fully sheathing himself before slowly rocking his hips, grinding down in small little circles. The only lube he was using was that from the condom, so it felt like a much tighter fit than normal, every drag of movement providing just that little bit more friction than normal.

“Fuck, Eren,” Levi rasped as Eren began pressing down against his hips, forcing Levi deeper inside that deliciously tight heat. His hands tightened on Eren’s legs, moving up to his hips to grip him there and steady him as his thighs worked himself up and down on Levi’s cock. Levi watched as his cock disappeared into his lover over and over at an increasing speed, groaning with delight at the sensations and smiling whenever Eren giggled involuntarily at any squelching noises or skin slapping on skin. 

Levi couldn’t resist any longer and thrust up to meet one of Eren’s downward motions, catching him off guard, Eren sputtering and crying out with a loud gasp and a long string of profanities. 

“Fuck Levi, God, yes, there!” he cried, the desperation oozing from his voice. “Oh I need it, harder Daddy, yes!” 

Levi growled and gripped Eren tight and locking them together, flipping him over and wrapping his legs around his waist as he set a brutal pace, having had enough with the teasing and the gentle attention. 

Eren dug his nails into the skin of Levi’s back as he gripped tight whilst being fucked against the mattress, crying out with cries of pleasure as Levi grunted against the pink skin of his neck, feeling that coil within him tightening with every powerful thrust. 

“Harder Daddy, faster!” Eren practically howled, forcing Levi to thrust even harder, sweat now dripping from his brow and creeping down his back from exertion. It wasn’t long before that tight coil in the depths of Levi’s stomach was snapping loose and his rhythm began to falter, hips stuttering as his orgasm washed over him and everything cut to white noise for a few moments. He slumped against Eren’s chest still seated within him, having completely missed when Eren also hit his peak. He vaguely remembered Eren stroking himself between their bodies, but was too worked up to notice much more than the blinding pleasure rinsing him from head to toe. 

He rolled off and lay on his back, chest heaving as he panted. Eren’s hand interlaced with his own and he pulled it up to place a kiss to his knuckles. Eren hummed a low, drawn out sigh of blissful satisfaction, well and truly tuckered out. 

Levi curled onto his side to lay beside Eren, holding him close while they both got on top of their heart rates and heavy breathing, tracing small patterns into his chest with a content smile on his face. 

“We done for the day then?” Eren asked, clearly out of character. 

“I want to take care of my pet first,” Levi said, insisting they continue just a little while longer. Eren was very good at getting the release he wanted, but Levi was always the more persistent where it came to aftercare. 

“I’ll run us a bath, stay here,” Levi said, pulling one of the top blankets up over Eren’s exposed body. He pulled on the edge and curled himself into it as Levi got up to clean himself up and draw the bath. Once Eren was led into the bathroom, candles were lit and the pair sunk into the hot water together, Eren laid up against Levi’s chest in the spacious tub, wrapped up in his arms as he kissed the top of his head. 

“Did you have fun today?” Eren asked, not bothering to try and face Levi with the limited space and the odd angle. He’d tried before.

“Yeah, I did,” Levi said. “Made a nice change.” Eren hummed in agreement. 

“We’ll have to do it again sometime when we’re both off work.” 

“Definitely.”

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoyed? Made you laugh? Tell me about it! *points at the comments section*  
> Don't wanna tell me about it but still enjoyed it? *points at the kudos button* 
> 
> Thank you for reading! :D 
> 
> I'm on [Tumblr](http://agent-2-6.tumblr.com).


End file.
